Stand Out
by xxxxFrostbitexxxx
Summary: Nothing's really changed after the 'Continental Drift'. Louis and Peaches decided to leave the Brat Pack but what happens when Peaches gets tired of fitting in with the crowd? What happens when she just wants to stand out? Some Louis/Peaches fluff in here. Songfic to 'Stand Out' by Keke Palmer.


**I don't own anything**

* * *

Peaches walked away from her home hanging her head, sadly. Ever since the "Continental Drift" things have gone pretty much back to normal. Peaches and Louis were part of the popular group for a little bit but Louis left, knowing that they were just hanging out with him because he saved them. Peaches left with him, not wanting to lose her friend again. She also got over her crush on Ethan deciding that there was never going to be a chance for her to be with him, much to Louis' delight. After that, the "Brat Pack" never spoke to them again.

Peaches knew that leaving was the right thing. Louis was the one that was always by her side. Even though she said that they weren't friends, Louis saved her life in the end and she was thankful to have a friend like Louis.

Back to the story...

As Peaches walked, she didn't notice the trail of dirt in the ground heading in her direction. She screamed when a head popped out of the ground right in front of her.

"Peaches! Relax! It's just me!"

"Louis! Don't scare me like that! I could've had a heart attack!"

"But you didn't."

"I could've."

Yes, you could've, but you didn't." Louis said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"Fine. You win!" She snapped. Louis looked down, sadly.

Peaches suddenly felt a wave a regret wash over her. _Did I really just snap at my best friend?_, she thought. She looked down at him."Louis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just in a bad mood. Sorry."

"It's cool. But why are you in a bad mood?"

Peaches thought about it, thinking about how to explain it.

"I'm just tired of fitting in. I wanna stand out. You would think that I would stand out because of my herd, but I don't. Most people would want to fit in but...I just don't. I'm weird.".

Louis looked up at her with sympathy.

"You're not weird. Sure, you're unique, but not weird. It's okay to wanna stand out. There's nothing wrong with it. Fitting in is like all of us being the same person. But if you're unique, you stand out. You're your own person. To me, you already stand out. Fitting in is a bad thing. But you need to show them that. Just remember that you're perfect just the way you are. Perfect doesn't even describe it. Amazing! Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise! If they do, get Diego to eat 'im. But like I said, you're amazing just as you are."

Louis blushed right after he said that. Peaches felt a clear liquid start to fall down from her eyes. "Oh my goodness, Louis! You're the greatest best friend ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The mammoth said, hugging Louis 'till he was out of breath.

"Choking...not...breathing!"

Peaches let him go and he fell to the ground trying to regain his breath.

"Glad to help." he said when he got his breath back.

After that they both started walking to the hangout starting talking about random stuff like...

"So, I was thinking about getting my trunk peirced but-"

"WHAT? Peaches, your dad will FREAK when he finds out! Do you know how much TROUBLE

you'll get into?"

"Umm yeah. That's why I'm not doing it..." Peaches said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh"

They were about to pass the hangout when they heard a voice yelling, "Alright now who's brave enough to come up and sing? Now remember, if you mess up you will be an outcast and nobody will EVER TALK to you again. No pressure.

"Eh, what do I have to lose? I"LL SING!" Peaches yelled to they can hear brat pack sent glares to her. Steffie stepped up."Oh look! Little Peaches wants to sing! I Can't wait to hear her! I just LOVE the sound of a bird dying!" She said in her annoying voice.

She heard someone growl at Steffie making her shriek. Peaches looked over her shoulder and saw the herd glaring at the Brat Pack. Diego was growling."Say that again and I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see me rip your insides open." He said in a calm voice. Peaches chuckled. That's Diego for ya'!

Peaches took a deep breath and started walking to the stage. When she got there she looked at her herd then at Louis who yelled, "GO PEACHES!". The herd did the same thing. Peaches smiled to herself and took a deep breath and started singing...

_When I see myself in the mirror _  
_Is this really me? _  
_When I take off all my make-up_  
_That's the person I should be _  
_See I know once they get to know me_  
_Then they'll see what I see_  
_I'll make 'em all believe the story_  
_And I don't know that I'm the lead_

She started getting into the song

_(On this day) I'll finally listen to what's been calling me_  
_(All it takes) is letting go of whatever people think of me_  
_(This way) I'll stand out and break away to be free_  
_Happiness is what I can't live without_  
_It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)_  
_It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)_  
_It's time to stand out_

Louis smiled at her.

_I'm a bird that's learning to fly now_  
_I'm getting better everyday_  
_And there's no taking the time out_  
_Yeah_  
_Cause I've got too much to change_

_(On this day) I'll finally listen to what's been calling me_  
_(All it takes) is letting go of whatever people think of me_  
_(This way) I'll stand out and break away to be free_  
_Happiness is what I can't live without_  
_It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)_  
_It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)_  
_It's time to stand out_

She looked at Manny. Then to Ellie. Then Diego. Then Sid. Then Crash. Then Eddie. Then Louis.

_I'm holding on to what's real_  
_That's what matters to me_  
_I'm still searching for me_  
_I'll search and do anything that I can_  
_I've made up my mind_  
_I will take a stand_

_(On this day) I'll finally listen to what's been calling me_  
_(All it takes) is letting go of whatever people think of me_  
_(This way) I'll stand out and break away to be free_  
_Happiness is what I can't live without_  
_It's time to stand out (oh yeah yeah yeah)_  
_It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)_  
_It's time to stand out_

When she got done, everyone was cheering. Even the brat pack.

She walked offstage and ran to Louis and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Like I said, You are amazing..."


End file.
